Tout feu tout flammes
by Veneziano58
Summary: Etre un dieu indépendant est aussi avantageux que problématique, encore plus quand on a une personne à protéger. Et quand on a un caractère aussi enflammé qu'un volcan et que le monde semble contre vous, il faut savoir jouer de la politique et de l'affection... /OC/UA Faerie/


**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, d'ailleurs ici c'est un UA bien différent qui lui m'appartient ~**

 _ **Les rôles, les créatures sont un mélange de légendes, de panthéon et de mon imagination.**_

Alix, Malia, Justitia, Stefani, Djaé, Taïs, Ange appartiennent à SimpleDemoiselle ^^

* * *

Malia = ba Malia, il porte le nom de sa ville

Eirik = Eric/Saint-Germain-des-Fossés

Haimric = Henri/Paris

Joreium = Charlie/Jouars-Pontchartrain

Elisheba = Elisabeth/Elancourt

Plaisir = Paul/Plaisir

Wido = 2p!Guyancourt

* * *

Clang. Clang. Le bruit répétitif du marteau tapant le métal chaud sur l'enclume. La forge était étouffante, brûlante comme toujours. La sueur roulait sur cette peau à la blancheur de lys, les muscles se gonflant et se contractant sous l'effort fourni pour modeler l'épée qui était en train d'être forgée. Chaque mèche de cheveux semblait représenter les étincelles de la forge justement, comme si chacune d'elle était façonnée pour présenter différemment le blond, le doré, l'orange et avec ici et là, un ou deux fils rouges. Le plus étonnant étant ses yeux, deux billes d'un bleu liquide, si bleu, à s'en noyer avec un centre doré, les filaments traversant le bleu comme les rayons du soleil un ciel d'été.

Eirik le dieu de la Grande Forge souterraine, Seigneur du feu et des métaux. Le dernier véritable forgeron de Faerie.

Il essuya la sueur coulant sur son front et sourit à son observateur qui se lécha les babines en réponse ce qui le fit rire avant qu'il ne reprenne son travail. Clang. Clang. Ce bruit le berçait, le laissant s'endormir. Eirik jeta un œil au gros félin qui s'était endormi, étalé de tout son long sur le minerais noir de son atelier. Malia était un Lynx beaucoup plus gros que la moyenne. Mais encore une fois, on était à Faerie, là où rien n'était ce qu'il semblait être.

La grosse cloche annonça l'arrivée d'un visiteur, il prit l'épée avec une grosse pince et la plongea dans le bac d'eau froide, créant un nuage de vapeur avant qu'il ne pose ses gants de cuir épais et vienne ouvrir la lourde porte de bois massif. Il leva un sourcil étonné en voyant l'autre mais le laissa entrer. Le dieu-cerf avança dans la pièce, les deux sabots de ses jambes provoquant de petites étincelles sur le sol d'obsidienne. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise en ces lieux alors que pourtant les Cernunnos étaient eux mêmes des dieux souterrains. Il en déduisit assez justement que c'était les gerbes de flammes et la rivière de lave qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était la déité s'occupant de la forge de Faerie, sculptant les armes au feu du cœur même de la Terre. Eirik s'appuya contre la paroi rocheuse, parfaitement à l'aise dans son élément et détailla son invité pour tenter de le reconnaître. Ses majestueux bois dépassaient d'une chevelure d'un brun très clair et ses yeux rappelaient un miel très foncé, un jaune presque brun lui aussi. Une apparence somme toute commune pour sa race.

\- Eirik, dieu de la grande Forge je te demande de créer une protection.

\- Tu demandes? Que demandes-tu à moi?

Il était l'un de ces rares dieux indépendants, cette branche particulière de la noblesse Fey était comme qui dirait au bord de l'extinction mais ne se rattachant à aucune Cour en particulier, il ne forgeait que pour ceux et celles le méritant selon lui. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme ni de l'abus de pouvoir, juste un moyen de se protéger. Lui et ce qui lui était cher, pensa-t-il tout en couvant du regard ce qui ressemblait à un tas de fourrure dans un coin. Ses yeux revinrent immédiatement se poser sur l'autre au moment où celui-ci le gratifia d'une gracieuse, élégante et humble courbette, si modeste que le bout de ses bois en vinrent à toucher le sol. Rares étant ceux ayant pu se vanter d'avoir un dieu polyvalent à leurs pieds.

\- Eirik, tu es le dieu de la Grande Forge souterraine, Seigneur du feu et des métaux. Le forgeron de Faerie. A toi je viens quémander de l'aide, non pas pour moi mais pour la personne de mon cœur.

\- Inutile d'être si formel. Dis moi ton nom, celui de la personne aimé et ce dont vous avez besoin. Sache que le prix à payer est décidé par Faerie et non par moi. Tu pourrais perdre plus que tu ne gagneras.

\- Je connais les lois de Faerie. Je suis Djaé et mon amant est Taïs, un mamba noir Changeur de forme. J'ai été exilé de ma Cour et il m'a suivit alors qu'il avait encore sa place dans la sienne. Nous sommes forcés de vivre sur la Lande depuis ce jour mais...

\- Mais?

\- C'est difficile pour lui. Je t'en prie, aide moi à le protéger.

\- Tu protèges ton prédateur... Enfin, quelle protection veux-tu?

Il se redressa alors pour lui expliquer que lui-même grâce à son glamour, un pouvoir personnel inné à chaque Fey permettant de changer son apparence plus ou moins visiblement selon le degré de puissance, le faisait ainsi passer aux yeux des humains pour un cerf banal mais sans qu'ils éprouvent le besoin de le chasser. Taïs lui n'était pas aussi bien pourvu. Il pouvait prendre son apparence animale et faire en sorte avec le glamour de paraître comme un serpent commun des bois environnants mais même ainsi, ce n'était pas facile pour lui à maintenir. Tôt ou tard, il pourrait être tuer par les Hommes. Ils n'avaient pas survécu à la dernière Guerre Sainte pour vivre ça...

\- Malia, vient ici mon chaton.

Le regard de Djaé se porta alors sur le gros Lynx, comme tout à Faerie, sa taille était différente des animaux lambda de la Lande. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu, pas sentit? Le fauve s'avança jusqu'au forgeron sans tergiverser puis arrivé près de lui, il changea de forme devenant un beau jeune homme, au corps fin et aux muscles déliés. Toute la souplesse féline était là. Son épaisse chevelure châtain touchait presque ses épaules, Eirik devrait la lui couper avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive et ne lui envoie un ordre de torture pour avoir usurpé le droit de la noblesse. Lui-même portait ses cheveux courts mais il aurait pu les laisser pousser jusqu'aux chevilles si il le voulait. Mais le court était plus pratique pour son travail. Le Changeur de forme posa son regard or, ambre et orangé tout à la fois, les couleurs fluctuants de leur propre chef, sur le cerf et gronda sourdement.

La proie sentit un frisson froid le long de son dos. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Taïs parce que son Serpent adoré l'aimait mais le Lynx lui... Eh bien, un repas est un repas non? Heureusement pour lui, Malia était du genre pacifique et Eirik lui donnait largement à manger, pas de quoi se plaindre.

\- Est-ce qu'il a la même taille?

\- Quoi?

\- Taïs, est-ce que ses mesures correspondent à peu près à celles de Malia?

\- Oh. Oui, environ. Un peu moins d'épaules et la taille plus fine mais sinon c'est bon.

\- Bien. Part, je t'enverrais un message quand j'aurais fini.

\- Assez vite...? C'est que nous devons changer d'endroit, les paysans commencent à s'inquiéter de la mort des moutons et des chèvres...

Inutile de demander le pourquoi du comment, le Serpent boulottait le bétail mais valait mieux ça que de boulotter des gens. Sans doute. Il acquiesça, il ferait vite.

Le dieu-cerf parti, le Lynx n'en restait pas moins collé, toujours entièrement nu, à son dieu à lui. Il ne se préoccupait pas tant que ça qu'on le voit à poils puisque de toute façon, rares étaient les visiteurs à la forge.

\- Vient, rentrons à la maison chaton, souffla son amant en posant un baiser sur son front.

Il devait réfléchir à quoi fabriquer pour Taïs. Une curiosité particulièrement impropre à un Fey lui vint, pourquoi Djaé avait-il été exilé, chassé de sa propre Cour? Il faisait parti des Collines Creuses. Étrange. Entre temps Malia avait passé une courte tunique blanche, un cordon de cuir noué à la taille en guise de ceinture et de simples sandales couvraient ses pieds. Il l'attendait en souriant près de la porte. Eirik se délesta de ses gants et de son tablier puis sortit de sa forge, scellant par sa magie la lourde porte derrière eux.

La porte menant à ses appartements privés par contre était dissimulée dans la roche et seule une chiquenaude magique pouvait en révéler l'emplacement, comme une sorte de jeu de chaud ou froid pour trouver l'entrée. Les oreilles triangulaires s'agitèrent puis se dressèrent, comme si elles avaient repérés la porte par cette espèce de carillon fantôme. Et effectivement, elle était là. C'était fait exprès que la porte change de place en permanence, une autre mesure de sécurité. Eirik entra à la suite de son amant, sa petite queue féline tressautant dans son dos et faisant outrageusement remonter le tissus de sa tunique déjà bien haut sur ses cuisses. Bien vite ses mains se posèrent sur lesdites cuisses, les caressant doucement alors que Malia se penchait en arrière pour s'appuyer contre lui, soupirant de contentement sous ces caresses.

\- Comment va demoiselle Alix?

\- Ma cousine va bien, elle voulait de tes nouvelles. Et celles de notre couple aussi.

Ca, il s'en serait douté. Alix, dame de compagnie de la déesse de la Beauté et du Printemps, était une supportrice inconditionnée pour l'amour ne donnant pas d'enfants. Particulièrement entre mâles, seuls Déesse et Consort savaient pourquoi. Et le fait d'avoir offert son cousin au dieu de la Grande Forge semblait avoir été une idée en or selon elle et ils ne pouvaient guère la contrarier sur le sujet.

Oui, Malia avait été offert à Eirik comme on aurait pu lui offrir un meuble, de l'argent ou un autre bien magique de valeur. Mais ce n'était pas étrange, ça n'arrivait peut-être pas souvent mais assez régulièrement pour que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en soit choqué. Pour autant, Malia n'était pas un objet et son consentement avait été demandé et obtenu sans contraintes aucunes. En vérité, il avait voulu quitter la colline des Changeurs de formes et des Chasseurs, ne s'y sentant pas à sa place. Sa cousine placée à la Cour de Lumière lui avait donc cherché un abri. Eirik venait alors de se séparer de Victoire, une déité insufflant le courage et l'espoir de vaincre aux guerriers, après un mariage de sept années et il avait accepté de combler le vide de son lit et de son cœur avec le Lynx égaré. Sept années était en général le nombre de temps accordé à un couple pour procréer sinon, ils devaient se séparer ou refaire un contrat de sept ans. La royauté célibataire pouvait donc prendre Reine ou Consort pendant également sept ans pour tenter de concevoir. C'était une sorte de droit commun à Faerie. Sept était, après tout, magique selon la croyance populaire.

Eirik sortit de ses pensées quand il tomba à plat dos sur le grand lit, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'ils avaient bougé. Malia monta à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, ses dents un peu trop longues et affûtées que la normale pointaient contre ses lèvres roses. Il pouvait prendre une forme complètement humaine mais il ne le faisait pas forcément automatiquement, seulement quand il le fallait ou quand il en avait envie mais la plupart du temps, il restait ainsi, humain avec quelques traits animaux. Mais même ainsi il le trouvait sexy. Dans tous les cas il était beau, y compris en tant que gros Lynx bien que sous cette forme il le laissait bien entendu de marbre. Une lichette sur sa joue le rappela à son bon souvenir et il enlaça son compagnon, dévorant ses lèvres sans craintes d'abîmer les siennes tout contre ses crocs. Eirik tira la tenture de velours du lit, créant cette ambiance intime tant aimé du métamorphe. Cette nuit encore, ils uniraient leurs corps. Cette nuit, Malia sera émerveillé de voir une lueur vaciller sous la peau de son forgeron, comme si on avait allumé une bougie à l'intérieur de son corps et que celle-ci faisait scintiller sa peau, embraser ses yeux. C'était en vérité l'essor du pouvoir, faculté innée à la noblesse et à la royauté. La peau et les yeux de Malia ne pouvaient pas s'illuminer sous la magie mais il n'en était pas dépourvu pour autant, il en possédait d'ailleurs assez pour faire surgir ainsi celle de son divin amant.

Quand le châtain s'éveilla, il était seul dans le grand lit aux draps défaits. Il chercha l'autre des yeux et le trouva assit à son bureau, traçant avec soin des lignes sur le papier. Il se rhabilla et se leva tout en discrétion pour filer à la cuisine afin de leur préparer à manger. C'était certain que Eirik saurait fabriquer quelque chose qui protégerait le Serpent des dangers de la Lande. La Lande... Lui, il y avait été quand il était encore un tout jeune chaton et il ne s'en souvenait pas comme d'un endroit accueillant. Manque de chance la colline à Faerie n'avait été guère plus à son goût. Alix l'en avait sorti pour le confier au dieu de la forge souterraine et de ça, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Juste, quand est-ce que Eirik se lasserait-il de lui? Jamais, espérait-il de tout son cœur. Il changea l'eau de la coupelle de l'autel et remit des offrandes fraîches, priant Déesse et Consort pour leur bonheur mutuel. Les habitants de la Lande avaient cru, à tort, que ceux qu'ils vénéraient comme des dieux ne reconnaissaient pas de pouvoir supérieurs aux leurs or c'était faux. Tous sans exceptions, priaient Déesse et Consort, peu importe quelle facette de leurs Visages.

Eirik passa deux jours et une nuit entièrement enfermé dans sa forge, tannant le cuir, le coupant, le gravant, y insérant diverses pièces métalliques afin de créer cette pièce unique, comme toutes ses œuvres d'ailleurs. Il savait que le temps était compté pour Djaé et Taïs. Le dieu-cerf revint dès le crépuscule du deuxième jour, son amant reptilien à sa suite. Il semblait d'ailleurs peu à l'aise, trop de lumière pour ses yeux sensibles.

\- La pièce est prête.

\- Loué soit le Consort... Et vous bien sûr.

\- Taïs, vient essayer.

Il obéit se dirigeant grâce aux sons, la lumière l'aveuglant complètement. Il sentit qu'on lui enfilait une sorte de vêtement entre un harnachement et un gilet. Il caressa de la main le cuir doux et sentit des dessins sous ses doigts ainsi que des objets cachés, non, intégrés au cuir. Un véritable travail d'orfèvre mais c'était le moins que l'on pouvait attendre du dieu concerné par la question.

\- Il te protégera en intensifiant ton glamour pour te faire paraître inoffensif tout en séduisant le cœur pour éviter qu'ils veuillent te pourchasser. Comme ce que fait naturellement le Cernunnos.

\- Je suis... Jamais je n'aurais assez de reconnaissance mais le prix...

\- Je vais le payer.

Les iris du serpent se levèrent vers son amour de toujours, semblables à des pierres précieuses sous cet éclairage particulier, le bleu violet pâle luisant tel un diamant. Djaé s'avança et enlaça tendrement l'autre, passant sa main dans la chevelure chocolat. Il était très protecteur avec lui en dépit même de leur nature.

\- Que Faerie prenne le prix.

\- Je le donne à présent.

Et Faerie répondit, le Cernunnos sursauta en sentant quelque chose gratter ses bois, s'éloignant d'un bond agile. Ca le démangea tellement qu'il les frotta comme un forcené contre la paroi rocheuse, faisant tomber en lambeau la peau fine de ses cornes. Quand celles-ci eurent entièrement fait peau neuve, la sensation désagréable s'arrêta à son grand soulagement.

Malia avait ramassé le tout dans un petit sac et l'avait apporté à Eirik qui observait les lambeaux. Doux comme le velours, fin comme la soie, plus précieux que l'or.

\- Prix accepté.

Taïs vint se blottir dans les bras de son cerf adoré quelque peu perturbé par la très légère effluve de sang émanant de lui. Mais il le rassura sur son état et enfin, le couple pu partir tout en gardant leurs mains enlacées. Dès ce soir, ils changeraient de village, continuant leur route jusqu'à trouver un coin où ils pourront enfin vivre en paix.

\- Ils sont beaux, lâcha le Lynx, attirant l'attention du maître des lieux.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Leur amour les rend beaux. Ils sont magnifiques.

\- Que la Déesse t'entende et leur donne une vie sereine.

\- Ainsi soit-il, chuchota l'autre.

Eirik rangea précieusement le petit sac dans un coffre sous le regard soudainement animal du fauve venu se coucher à sa place habituelle. Il bailla largement et s'endormit progressivement quand commença à retentir le clang clang quotidien de la forge. De sa maison en vérité. Mais du moment qu'il était avec Eirik, il serait partout chez lui.

Le forgeron avait reçu une lettre noire avec un cachet de cire rouge vif. Il reconnu sans peine le sceau de la Cour sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait? Il la décacheta puis lu l'écriture fine et facilement reconnaissable de sa Majesté. Un entretient privé hein...

\- Malia. Tu garderas la Forge pour moi, j'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Où?

\- A la Cour des Ténèbres.

\- N'y va pas!

\- C'est une invitation officielle, la refuser pourrait me conduire à un duel en bonne et due forme.

\- Plus personne ne fait de duel pour des raisons d'étiquette...  
\- La Reine le fera si ça lui chante. J'irais la voir et nous saurons.

Y aller seul serait quelque peu suicidaire. Il lui fallait trouver des alliés, le problème d'être un noble indépendant, c'était qu'on n'avait pas de Cour pour nous sauver la peau. Un peu de recherche allait s'avérer nécessaire pour ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

Un homme était attaché à la paroi du mur de pierre noire, une pierre encore plus brillante, lisse et résistance que de l'obsidienne. Enchaîné mais pas par du métal froid, pas encore du moins. Cela changerait si c'était le désir de sa Sublime et Terrifiante Majesté. La Reine des Ténèbres régnait en maîtresse sévère sur son royaume, quiconque la défiant ou ne lui plaisant pas le regrettait très, très amèrement. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que lui était là.

Ses cheveux d'un blond cuivré très pâle tombaient en boucles désorganisées sur son visage, dans son cou et frôlaient ses épaules. Son regard violet fixait la Reine sans battre un cil.

\- Tes cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, tu vas être châtié pour ça...

Il le savait. Chaque Cour appliquait sa propre punition pour avoir enfreint cette règle mais la plupart du temps il s'agissait purement et simplement de torture. Quelle qu'elle soit. La Corneille des Batailles aimait simplement y mettre la main à la pâte.

Un long fouet frottait contre le sol, ondulant en produisant un bruit à donner la chair de poule. Celui-ci ressemblait à un anaconda démesurément allongé. Et tout aussi dangereux que l'animal peut-être même plus. L'instrument fit soudainement une courbe gracieuse dans les airs, produisant un sifflement horrible aux oreilles et une crainte à vous prendre les tripes. Ce fouet devait peser une bonne dizaine de kilos mais étant Fey et d'autant plus royale, cette femme avait une force bien supérieure à la normale. Le prisonnier ne recula pas pour tenter de s'épargner le coup inévitable qu'il encaissa frontalement avec un grand bruit sourd. Un humain normal aurait souffert et hurlé, la peau déchiquetée, sanguinolente avec une ou deux côtes brisées dans le processus. Lui n'avait pas moufté et seule une trace rouge était présente sur son épiderme. Il garderait sans doute un gros hématome pour un moment mais rien de plus.

\- Pourquoi ne saignes-tu pas?!

\- Je suis Gobelin ma Reine, ceci ne saurait me faire mal...

Il avait susurré ces mots, comme si il était à la fois amusé et excité de la situation.

L'outil de torture tomba à terre comme un serpent soudainement dénué de vie, raide comme un mort. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers lui, ses talons claquant contre la pierre de l'Antichambre, autrefois ce qui fut boudoir était devenu salle de torture de sa Majesté. Elle se planta devant lui puis remonta sa longue jupe noire, exposant sa jambe magnifique, sa cuisse blanche comme lys... Le métissé Gobelin déglutit fortement à cette vision. Il faisait parti de ces espèces pour qui la chair et le sexe se confondaient. Les Gobelins étaient du genre à préférer vous boulotter au lieu de vous baiser mais le summum restait de faire les deux en même temps. Wido lui, tenait de la race la plus barbare d'un peuple déjà bien féroce, les Gobelins Béret-Rouge. Autant dire que pour lui, le sang et la chair était bien plus appétissantes qu'une partie de jambes en l'air même si il ne dirait pas non.

\- Tu oses t'exciter en regardant ta Reine?

\- C'est que sa Majesté est la plus belle femme que j'ai vu de ma vie... répondit-il calmement sans tenter de nier la raideur à son entrecuisse.

\- Et je serais bonne à manger n'est-ce pas?

Il en eut presque la bave aux lèvres mais il se contint, sa partie humaine et surtout son ambition lui rappelèrent son bon sens.

\- Je dis, oh ténébreuse Altesse, que vous seriez délicieuse autant sous ma langue que sous mes coups de reins...

La dague auparavant sanglée à la cuisse royale fut soudainement appuyée contre le cou de l'autre, la pointe pénétra la peau, faisant perler une goutte de sang. Wido souriait toujours.

\- Tu es fou...

\- Ma Reine, entendriez-vous la proposition d'un fou?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête comme un corbeau avant de piquer les yeux d'un pendu, ses longues anglaises d'un noir de minuit tombant sur la rondeur parfaite de ses épaules.

\- Parle vite et bien.

\- Je veux devenir votre Roi.

\- Jamais. Je ne prendrais qu'un Consort si je le dois mais je ne partagerais pas mon pouvoir!

\- Evrett ne vous a pas donné d'enfant.

Elle cilla. Pour la première fois il vit la terrible Ange, la sombre Reine ciller. Un humain aurait préféré laisser tomber mais les Feys étaient retors et les Gobelins incroyablement vicieux.

\- Faisons un pacte ma Reine. Si durant les sept années de notre contrat en tant que simple Consort je vous fais un enfant, non seulement nous serons mariés pour toujours grâce à la loi de Faerie et en plus vous me ferez Roi au même titre que vous êtes Reine.

\- Sornettes!

\- Pas même pour un enfant? Evrett avait tant rêver de vous voir enceinte et mère, incarnation suprême de la Cour et de la Sombre Déesse...

\- Ne parle pas de lui si familièrement...

Mais sa main tout comme sa voix tremblaient légèrement.

Wido savait qu'il devait élargir cette micro-fissure pour en faire une fêlure puis un trou béant dans la carapace protectrice de la souveraine. Le trône du monticule des Gobelins lui avait échappé mais celui de la Cour des Ténèbres lui tendait les bras.

\- Le Maître de la Porte de la Mort souhaitait que vous puissiez régner à jamais sur cette Cour, pour cela il vous faut un enfant. Prenez-moi ma Reine, prenez-moi et réalisez le rêve de votre défunt amour...

Le regard perçant de sa Majesté s'était fait distant, comme si elle voyait des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait pu voir. Elle resserra soudainement sa prise sur le manche de la dague, le corps agité de tremblements nerveux et furieux.

\- Ne me parle pas d'Evrett! Hurla-t-elle en faisant un vif geste du bras, tranchant la gorge de l'homme, son sang coulant alors en gros bouillons, se déversant sur elle tel une chaude averse.

Couverte de sang, le visage éclaboussé elle releva la tête pendante de son prétendant, son épine dorsale scintillante de blancheur les muscles tranchés. Sa trachée continuait à expulser de l'air. Il était Fey et Gobelin, il n'en mourrait donc pas. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement et lui sourit avec une sensualité à fleur de peau.

\- Marché conclu mon joli jouet... Je vais te briser et tu ramperas à mes pieds...

Le blond cligna des yeux, la douleur était somme toute supportable si on comparait à ce qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance. Objectif réussi, le lit de la Reine était à lui.

Lorsqu'il se présenta à la Reine, celle-ci était toujours couverte du sang de son nouveau fiancé mais pour le moment cette information était secrète. Elle pourrait toujours se servir de cet époux temporaire à des fins politiques. Avoir le monticules des Gobelins à sa botte parce que le Roi légitime était à ses cotés serait fort utile. Quand au fait d'avoir un enfant avec lui... Elle serra les poings, ses ongles parfaits s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

\- Reine des Ténèbres, Corneille des Batailles, Ange la déesse guerrière, j'ai répondu à ton invitation.

\- Eirik le dieu de la Grande Forge souterraine, Seigneur du feu et des métaux, forgeron de Faerie. Bienvenue à ma Cour. Viens, goûte sur mes lèvres le sang que j'ai versé...

Eirik s'avança, grimpant la volée de marches menant au trône de la nuit et embrassa sa Majesté comme elle lui avait dit de le faire. Obéir à la Souveraine de la Cour où on était invité était généralement une bonne idée. Une fois fait il se recula, léchant les quelques traces subsistantes sur sa propre bouche. La voir encroûtée de sang et parfois de choses qui n'auraient jamais dues voir la lumière du jour était devenu un spectacle bien trop commun pour s'en soucier. Elle s'assit sur son trône et croisa les jambes, dévoilant celles-ci au passage. Il la regarda avec un désir poli, chaque Fey se devait d'être courtois envers celui essayant d'être séduisant. Seulement alors il pu s'asseoir sur un tabouret matelassé amené là pour lui.

Sentir ce regard perçant sur lui ne lui faisait présager rien de bon et s'enquérir directement de pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir serait très grossier pour un noble mais peu importait l'étiquette. Derrière la Reine se trouvait un garde, grand, les cheveux presque rouges, des yeux d'ambre. Du plus clair au plu sombre probablement... Il sourit en dévoilant une rangée de crocs. Ah.

\- Reine Ange, pourquoi suis-je ici?

\- C'est très grossier comme façon de formuler.

\- Les Feys ne mentent pas mais tournent tant autour du pot qu'ils feraient mieux de le faire à moins que la question soit directe.

\- C'est le jeu de Faerie depuis toujours.

\- En effet. Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

\- Mais peut-être que moi je le veux... Non, ne bouge pas Julius!

Le garde derrière elle se remit à sa place, droit comme un piquet. Bien, se méfier de lui. Elle croisa les bras, le geste faisant remonter sa poitrine. Sa peau commença alors à scintiller, s'illuminant par petites touches jusqu'à briller doucement, le sang séché redevint liquide, brillant comme une flaque de rubis liquéfiés avant d'être absorbée par sa peau. Elle était après tout, liée à la guerre et fatalement à la mort. Pas étonnant que son mari fut une déité de la sorte, de son vivant.

\- Bien, passons aux choses qui nous intéressent. Rejoins ma Cour, Forgeron. Tu auras tout ce que tu désires, le pouvoir, des femmes, des mâles si ça t'amuse, des domestiques... Des Trulls même. Dis moi et ça sera mon prix.

Il sourit en secouant doucement la tête, les rares reflets rouges dans ses cheveux blonds et roux semblèrent s'animer sous le mouvement. Un Trull... La prostitution n'existait pas en tant que tel à Faerie mais ceux trop faibles pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que vendre leur corps avaient été autorisé à en faire commerce, devenant donc ça, un Trull. Autant dire qu'elle pouvait lui donner un harem d'esclaves sexuels.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de tout cela, Majesté. Je veux seulement assurer ma sécurité et mes valeurs ainsi que ce qui m'est cher.

\- Tu pourrais installer ta forge ici.

\- Oh sans doute. Mais ça ne sera pas La Forge. Non chère Reine, je ne la quitterais pas.

\- Pas pour moi?

\- Ni pour les autres. Je veux m'affilier à une Cour pour me protéger, pas m'y fondre.

\- Ton savoir est si précieux et tu es célibataire...

Ca, Eirik ne pouvait pas le nier. Malheureusement, sa relation avec Malia était comptée comme une distraction quand bien même pour eux ça ne l'était pas. Il serait de mauvais goût, et potentiellement dangereux, de pointer du doigt ce détail. Les demandes en mariages ou en fiançailles s'étaient multipliées... Il refusa donc de se joindre à la Cour enténébrée, elle le regarda partir puis il s'arrêta net en sentant la main fraîche sur sa nuque, le corps tout en courbes sensuelles pressé contre lui et la voix suave alors qu'elle lui chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Prend garde, Forgeron, à ne pas outrepasser tes droits... Va mais protège toi bien, n'oublie pas, tout le monde a peur du Noir...

Eirik rentra dans ses appartements, la chiquenaude magique ayant alerté Malia de son arrivée. Le grand Lynx vint se frotter contre ses jambes et le contact de la fourrure chaude le rasséréna doucement. De son museau il le poussa à avancer et il suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Là, le rideau fut tiré et le Changeur de forme redevint humain. Complètement pour une fois. Nu comme un vers, il s'approcha pour le déshabiller à son tour, sans se presser. Une fois l'effeuillage fini, il se laissa tirer par la main et s'installa dans la grande bassine d'eau chaude, encerclant de ses bras son amant qui lui massait les épaules consciencieusement. Il ne poserait pas de questions, Malia était bien trop vieux pour ça. Un millénaire ou deux, au bas mot. Mais le forgeron n'avait pas de secrets pour lui.

\- La Reine voulait que je me joigne aux Ténèbres.

\- Tu as dis non.

\- Tu me connais si bien... Elle m'avait tout proposé Malia, tout ce qu'on pourrait rêver...

\- Mais?

\- Le prix chaton, le prix... Elle me l'aurait fait payé très cher à un moment ou un autre. Elle est vexée mais aura probablement d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de moi. Sa politique extérieure est parfaite mais l'intérieure laisse quelque peu à désirer... Elle doit redresser tout ça et ça va l'occuper un moment.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Tous connaissaient les politiques de Cours, lui n'y avait jamais trouver son intérêt. Il se demandait parfois si il n'était pas juste trop exigeant, n'ayant aimé ni la Lande ni la Colline.

Les mains larges et calleuses de l'ouvrier divin passèrent sur son dos, caresse légère qui dura jusqu'au bas de ses reins, passant sur ses fesses.

\- Eirik...

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Un petit bruit de gorge lui fut offert en réponse. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, embrassant la peau à l'aide de mille baisers papillons qui firent frissonner la peau à peine dorée. Ses mains continuaient leurs caresses, devenant peu à peu de moins en moins innocentes. Malia soupira à son oreille, son bassin ondulant pour frotter sa verge contre son amant. Ce dernier sourit, laissant sa main droite sous l'eau pour aller jouer avec ce petit anneau de chair qui l'accueillerait ensuite, l'enserrant délicieusement. Eirik l'embrassa langoureusement, jouant avec ses lèvres et ses dents, suçant la langue de l'autre sous ses petits gémissements. Il délaissa la bouche rougie de baisers pour aller poser de petits bisous papillons sur sa joue, puis la ligne de la mâchoire, suivant la courbure de sa gorge, suçotant et mordillant sa pomme d'Adam, le faisant doucement haleter puis lapa le creux entre les clavicules.

Malia rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant tout l'espace disponible pour les fantaisies de son partenaire. La magie commença à prendre son essor, une lueur commença à se faire visible, vacillant sous la peau du forgeron, comme si on avait allumé une bougie à l'intérieur de son corps et que celle-ci faisait scintiller sa peau, embraser ses yeux. Le soleil de ses iris sembla réellement en devenir un, brillant de mille feux. Le Lynx cligna des siens, leur couleur fluctuante s'était décidée pour le doré visiblement ou alors c'était le reflet de ceux d'en face qui leur donnait cette apparence d'or en fusion. La magie picotait la peau de Malia et quand bien même il y était habitué, elle ne lui en emballa pas moins le cœur, ce dernier se mettant à tambouriner contre ses côtes avec la furie d'un cheval au galop.

\- Eirik...

\- La magie te vole le souffle mon chaton...

\- Oui...

Mais il ne se débattait pas, se laissant attirer et envelopper par le pouvoir du dieu souterrain comme d'une couverture torride. Les deux mains fortes malaxaient fermement ses fesses, le faisant se tortiller d'impatience sur les cuisses de son amant. Le forgeron le souleva puis le fit descendre lentement sur son érection, s'engainant petit à petit dans ce fourreau chaud et parfait pour lui. Comme taillé sur mesure. Entré jusqu'à la garde, il ne bougea plus, observant avec envie le visage de son compagnon.

L'extase s'était peinte sur son visage, le corps de Malia avait toujours très bien accepté leurs unions sexuelles même sans grands préparatifs de base mais il s'en préoccupait souvent lui. Pour être sûr que son vis à vis ne souffre pas. Il le prit par les hanches et lui imposa un rythme de montée et descente, entrant profondément en lui. Les doigts du Changeur de forme se plantèrent dans les fortes épaules de son dieu personnel, à bien des égards.

\- Oh...Si bon...

La lueur émanant de l'épiderme de Eirik s'accentua à mesure que leur plaisir montait, son pouvoir s'accordant à leur rythme charnel. Son corps se réchauffait, sa peau devenant brûlante. Heureusement, il se maîtrisait suffisamment pour que son être n'atteigne pas la même température en degrés de la lave coulant du cœur même de la Terre. Sinon, Malia ne pourrait pas le supporter, déjà physiquement évidemment mais surtout, il n'avait pas les capacités magiques pour se protéger des effets secondaires de son pouvoir divin. Le Lynx s'y mit à son tour, aidant le mouvement engagé par son amant, plus vite, plus fort, encore et encore... Quand la jouissance le faucha, il laissa entendre un cri vite étouffé par un baiser ravageur.

Eirik se releva, posant ses mains sous les cuisses de son partenaire qui croisa les jambes de son dos, sortant de la bassine pour aller au lit et allongea le brun sur les couvertures en pagaille. Le blond-roux posa les jambes de l'autre sur ses épaules avant de reprendre ses coups de butoir, faisant perdre la tête à son compagnon qui en perdit également le contrôle de son pouvoir, ses oreilles et queue de félin apparaissant, ses griffes égratignant un peu la peau des mains du dieu qui les avait enlacés sur les draps. Malia avait le corps parcouru de spasmes, à peine remis de son premier orgasme qu'un autre grossissait dans son ventre, prenant son essor pour le faire basculer par dessus bord. Il sentit Eirik se tendre et su qu'il le suivrait de peu dans l'abîme.

Malia papillonna des yeux, sentant un linge humide sur son front et au dessus de lui, le regard inquiet de son partenaire. Le bleu entourant le soleil d'or de ses iris s'était assombri, comme si celui-ci s'était un peu éteint. Que la lumière avait été chassé...

\- Ei-.. il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qui le surprit.

\- Chut ne parle pas... Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas quel était le problème. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il avait perdu connaissance après leur séance de sexe? Ce n'était pas grave, peut-être était-il trop fatigué, plus que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Mais pourquoi tant de tristesse sur son visage? Inquiet, il tendit la main pour caresser la figure du forgeron qui se frotta à sa main, sa joue contre la paume de son beau partenaire, avec un petit soupir.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle Malia... J'ai laissé ma magie me consumer et tu as bien failli en pâtir. Tu n'es pas assez solide pour résister à ça... Si tu n'étais pas si âgé, tu aurais pu en mourir...

\- Je ne suis pas si fragile Eirik, rassure-toi. Tu ne vas pas me transformer en tas de cendres.

\- Mais si j'avais brûlé ta peau animale par inadvertance tu aurais perdu ton identité et tes pouvoirs, guère plus qu'un humain Malia... Pourrais-tu vraiment ne plus redevenir félin, ne plus profiter du bien être que la puissance octroyée par la Déesse te confère?

Dire que oui, il pourrait vire sans serait un mensonge et bien mal ficelé en plus. Il était une créature de la Déesse et ne saurait pas comment vivre autrement que comme sa nature lui dictait. Il ferma les yeux et serra son amant dans ses bras pour lui cacher sa tristesse à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait nier la vérité. Pas sans s'attirer les foudres de la Meute Sauvage pour avoir été un menteur.

Quelques jours après, le dieu de la Forge souterraine se rendit aux Collines Creuses, ayant réussit à obtenir un entretien avec le Roi et la Reine des lieux. Malia était venu avec lui pour cette fois, gardant sa forme animale, s'y sentant plus à l'aise. Eirik fut donc reçu par leurs Majestés.

\- Hedera, dieu-lierre et Roi des Collines Creuses, je te salue. Chloris, déesse des fleurs et Reine des Collines Creuses, je te salue.

Le couple royal lui rendit le salut poli avec la liste de ses titres comme le voulait la bonne étiquette des Cours de Faerie. Les longs cheveux de la Reine n'étaient en vérité qu'enchevêtrement de fleurs multicolores alors que ceux du Roi étaient tels une pèlerine de feuilles vertes et blanches. Ils étaient resplendissant de beauté. Et irradiant de pouvoir. Pas étonnant que la Cour la plus «naturelle» eusse garder le plus de pouvoir par rapport aux autres. Agenouillé là devant eux, Malia couché à ses cotés comme un simple animal bien obéissant tout en sachant que le couple savait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être, le dieu forgeron allait présenter sa requête.

\- Altesses, si je suis ici c'est que j'ai une requête à formuler... A cause des événements récents, il me semble important de m'allier à une Cour...

\- Vous y joindre? Interrogea le roi.

\- Non, m'y affilier mais guère plus.

\- Et pourquoi la nôtre?

\- Je suis élémentaire, la rivière du cœur de la Terre peut couler entre mes doigts... La Forge souterraine me définit également. Il y a moult déités de la sorte aux Collines Creuses.

\- Élémentaires essentiellement du monde végétal et animal, ce que tu es, ce que tu maîtrises peut nous détruire.

Évidemment il le savait mais... La Cour Sombre était hors limites et il n'avait de toutes façons pas envie de la rejoindre d'une quelconque façon.

\- Il y a une raison politique également à notre refus de t'accueillir.

\- Laquelle Seigneur?

\- Tu as aidé un exilé. La règle tacite veut qu'aucuns membres d'une Cour n'aide un exilé d'une autre à moins d'être frappé de bannissement à son tour.

\- Mais n'étant d'aucunes d'elles, personne ne peut me bannir. Je n'ai enfreint aucunes lois... Puisque vous me refusez l'hospitalité, soit. Je vais poser une question directe, Roi Hedera.

\- Parle et peut-être répondrais-je.

\- Pourquoi avoir contraint Djaé à l'exil?

\- Parce que c'est un traître à son sang. Quand on couche avec l'ennemi, on est rarement accueillit à bras ouverts par la mère patrie.

La Reine Chloris baissa les yeux, démontrant implicitement qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi sévère si c'était elle qui avait porté la couronne principale mais elle n'était que consort. Le dieu forgeron se releva pour exécuter une courbette mais la voix du monarque le retint alors qu'il tournait le dos.

\- Ce que tu as à tes cotés m'appartient.

Eirik posa la main sur l'encolure du Lynx, le caressant pour le rassurer alors qu'il se tournait vers sa majesté.

\- Malia est à moi.

Et il quitta la salle du trône. Pas de gardes lancés à sa poursuite, ils étaient donc libres de partir. Mais si Malia avait encore eut le droit de rentrer à la maison, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Ses yeux de fauve se levèrent vers lui. Pas d'inquiétude, il était là où il voulait être: à ses cotés.

Ils rentrèrent à la Forge, Eirik reprenant son travail sans grand entrain ce qui inquiéta son amant qui reprit une forme plus apte à la discussion. Passant derrière lui, il massa les muscles puissants, l'interrogeant d'une voix douce alors que l'autre continuait de ciseler une pièce d'armure.

\- Que vas-tu faire?

\- Je vais écrire une lettre à ta cousine. Alix pourra sûrement te trouver une place quelque part grâce à sa maîtresse.

Le cœur de Malia eut un soubresaut avant de se serrer avec force. Il n'envisageait quand même pas de se séparer de lui maintenant?!

\- Eirik!

\- Chaton, je veux juste que tu sois à l'abri... Si les Cours continuent de me fermer leurs portes, il ne me restera qu'un seul endroit à Faerie où me rendre...

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller te joindre à la Sombre Multitude?

\- Quand tout est fermé même la Cour des Ténèbres, il n'y a guère le choix.

Le Lynx avait les yeux écarquillés d'effroi et il était certain que son corps avait refroidit alors même qu'il était au cœur d'une fournaise permanente. Tout mais pas ça, qu'adviendrait-il de son Eirik dans le nid de la Meute Sauvage?!

Bien sûr celle-ci était enfermée, gardée sous clé par sa Chasseresse et ne serait libérée qu'au son du Cor de Chasse incarné par Stefani, de la maisonnée du Champion du Dieu mais il n'en était pas moins que vivre là bas n'était pas une sinécure. Toutes sortes de créatures vivaient là bas, des créatures dont même la Corneille ne voulait pas chez elle. Il s'y trouvait des créatures à la beauté extraordinaire mais d'une cruauté sans pareille tout comme certaines étaient dotées d'une laideur effroyable en possédant un cœur d'or. Justita incarnait l'autorité de ce peuple à part. Elle était la justice pure et dure, aucuns états d'âme, que le châtiment qui tombe comme un couperet une fois la corde lâchée. Comme l'avait dit Ange, tout le monde avait peur du Noir et d'autant plus en sachant ce qui s'y cachait. Celui ou celle invoquant à ses cotés Justitia sans raison valable se verra pourfendue de sa lance, La Hurlante, et l'affaire serait réglée. Si en plus Eirik se joignait à eux, ils auront en plus de toute leur puissance, cette quintessence primaire de la magie de Faerie, le pouvoir d'un noble et surtout, le seul forgeron capable de créer des armes tuant les immortels. La Meute et même quelques anciens encore vivants possédait encore ce pouvoir mais ils étaient mis sous bride par le commandement de la Déesse.

La Meute n'était ni le bien ni le mal, juste le grand nettoyeur, le grand égalisateur. Tous, du Fey le plus inférieur au plus grand des Rois étaient à égalité parfaite devant ces monstres pouvant leur arracher la peau des os. Elle était aussi ancienne que la création du monde, après la bataille de la Déesse et du Dieu face aux Ténèbres Originelles, cette part de la magie sauvage jamais domptée par quiconque. Entrer dans la Sombre Multitude c'était certes entrer dans les troupes de choc de Faerie et de l'unique bastion indépendant de tout mais c'était aussi se couper de toutes les autres Cours et même de la Lande. La magie sauvage s'infiltrait dans les veines, dans les os et adieu la liberté, à jamais lié à la Chasseresse. Du moins, celle l'incarnant. Mais jusque là et depuis la nuit des temps, le rôle avait été tenu par Justitia. Pourtant à la voir ainsi elle ne payait pas de mine. Petite, de longs cheveux d'un auburn assez sombre pour presque le confondre avec du noir et aussi raides que sa justice. Son meilleur signe distinctif était ses yeux, d'un vert citron très particulier. Presque luminescent. Ce qu'ils étaient vraiment une fois la magie déclenchée, celle-ci faisant alors scintiller sa peau à la carnation peu halée, sans être non plus de cet éclat lunaire présent chez certains. Mais montée sur sa monture rappelant Sleipnir le cheval d'Odin par ses pattes multiples, bien que ça ne soit absolument pas lui, plus noir que la nuit, les naseaux fumants et les yeux à l'orbite rongée par des flammes lépreuses d'un rouge vif, ses sabots produisant des grondements et faisant trembler la terre à chaque pas, elle était largement plus que terrifiante. L'entendre galoper revenait à savoir que la Mort vous fonçait droit dessus.

En sachant ça, Malia ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son amant, son amour aller là bas. Certainement pas! Si il le fallait il irait plaider auprès d'Alix, de la déesse Elisheba et même aux pieds du Roi Haimric en personne mais pas ça non...

\- Ne pleure pas, Chaton...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles là bas! Tu n'en reviendras pas et jamais, jamais je ne te reverrais!

\- Être un noble indépendant n'apporte plus la sécurité et le respect d'autrefois... Regarde-moi, je suis le dernier encore en vie à pouvoir leur créer des armes et des armures mais aucuns d'eux ne veut m'accueillir parmi eux. Si je peux au moins te mettre à l'abri, je n'aurais pas tout perdu...

\- M-Mais je veux rester avec toi...

Eirik lui sourit puis l'attira sur ses genoux, le serrant dans ses bras alors que le métal refroidissait, gardant à jamais les dessins tracés par l'artisan. Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux, sentant les larmes rouler dans son cou où son compagnon s'était réfugié. Il ne voulait pas l'entraîner avec lui, quand bien même il partirait peut-être simplement sur la Lande, il ne voulait pas imposer ça à Malia. Le Changeur de forme serait plus à son aise entouré de la magie de Faerie et de sa seule famille restante, sa cousine travaillant comme dame de compagnie à la Cour de Lumière. L'autre fini par s'épuiser et s'endormir, lové contre lui, ses griffes s'étant plantées dans ses vêtements, rougissant un peu sa chair dans le mouvement mais rien de grave. Eirik le porta alors au lit et le couvrit autant des couvertures que de son regard.

Après réception de la lettre du maître de son cousin, à qui elle l'avait confié en sachant que ça se passerait bien son flair ne la trompait jamais, elle se trouvait un peu désarçonnée. Ils s'adoraient, ils s'aimaient même, elle en était sûre! Alix avança à grands pas pour retrouver sa maîtresse et lui parler, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça non de non! Sans plus attendre la révoltée cousine ouvrit à la volée les diverses portes des appartements de sa Dame, la cherchant pour lui parler de cette idée stupide qu'avait eu le maître de son petit Malia adoré. Idiotie que cela!

\- Oh...Plaisir, je... Ahhhh...

La déesse de la Beauté et du Printemps gémissait de plaisir, justement, alors que se distinguait les cheveux noirs de son amant entre la pâleur parfaite de ses cuisses. Oh mince... La dame de compagnie referma précipitamment la porte et se résolu à attendre dans le couloir. La nudité et même la sexualité étaient monnaie courante aux Cours de Faerie aussi n'était-il pas rare de voir des couples ou même des groupes de Fey s'adonner au plaisir de la chair sans remords et sans tabous aux yeux de tous mais quand des individus prenaient la peine de se cacher, ça voulait dire qu'ils voulaient le rester, cachés. Elle pourrait être légitimement punie par Elisheba pour cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Elle n'était pas maîtresse sévère et peut-être le sera-t-elle encore moins après lui avoir expliquer la situation. D'ici là patience.

Plaisir ne faisait que lécher sa féminité du plat de la langue, l'excitant sans pour autant la combler. Sa magie faisait apparaître des dessins sous sa peau parfaite, telles des fleurs de lumières sous son épiderme, rappelant le principe des ombres chinoises derrière un paravent.

\- Plaisir, oh, cesse de me faire languir...

Il esquissa un sourire. Comme il aimait que l'amour de sa vie le supplie ainsi... Il prit alors entre ses lèvres le petit bouton de désir de son amante, suçant fort et vite. Celle-ci décolla les hanches du tapis de mousse, son pouvoir se ruant dans ses veines pour nimber sa peau d'un rayonnement blanc, ses cheveux d'or étincelant de milles feux, les fleurs y étant mêlées brillant alors tels des joyaux taillés. L'odeur du printemps se répandit alors, mélangeant la senteur de la chlorophylle et des fleurs des champs. En réponse à cette vague magique, celle inhérente au joueur de flûte divin se manifesta mais pas comme celle de la noble Dame. Sa peau se recouvrit simplement d'un léger scintillement alors que sa présence, son aura s'était faite plus chaude, plus tangible. Leurs magies se fondirent l'une dans l'autre au moment de l'orgasme de la déesse.

Plaisir vint ensuite ouvrir la porte, sa chevelure brune alors toute ébouriffée par le pouvoir et leurs ébats et il sourit à Alix, les lèvres encore humides. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant à quel point il aimait prouver qu'il était un excellent amant. Mais franchement, vu la manifestation magique qui avait balayé tout le corridor en provenance de la chambre de Elisheba, pas besoin de fanfaronner, tout le monde le savait déjà. Elle entra donc et trouva sa maîtresse dans son bain d'eau de rose, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche. Elle s'inclina.

\- Ma Dame...

\- Eh bien Alix, tu as été très impolie...

Aïe. Elle ne la regardait même pas. N'ayant rien à perdre, elle se laissa tomber à genoux près du bain, trempant les mains dans l'eau chaude pour laver le dos et les épaules de sa supérieure.

\- Votre magie était... délicieuse...

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé puis soupira presque dramatiquement.

\- Dommage que tu ne puisses en jouir...

\- J'ai été faite ainsi.

\- Je le sais. Délasse-moi et dis-moi ce qui t'amenais tel un zéphyr dans ma chambre.

Elle avait été l'une des nombreuses suivantes de la déesse de l'Amour, sous toutes ses formes, mais elle-même ne pourrait pas tomber amoureuse. Elle ne s'en sentait pourtant pas malheureuse. Son seul pouvoir notable étant de savoir quel couple allait se former entre qui et qui, du type «heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps». Ça marchait pour tous mais elle avait une préférence pour les couples naturellement infertile. Homosexualité masculine précisément. Elle était juste une facette de l'Amour, aucune n'étant inférieure à l'autre. Alix avait délibérément rejoint le service d'Elisheba s'y sentant plus libre.

Elle enduisit ses mains de lait parfumé puis commença à masser le dos et les épaules de la noble Dame tout en lui faisant résumé complet de l'affaire l'amenant à elle.

\- Eirik n'a pas tort de vouloir mettre ton cousin avec nous, ici, il sera en sécurité.

\- Là n'est pas le problème... N'était-il pas heureux en tant qu'indépendant?

\- Notre dieu des forges est comme nous autres Alix, il sent au fond de son âme le déclin qui s'annonce et essaye de voir quelle solution lui sera la plus providentielle.

\- Notre Cour s'est régénérée...

\- En effet, cela nous apporte une grande stabilité. Cependant, ça n'a pas fait revenir les pouvoirs et les dons disparus.

\- Faerie...va disparaître...?

\- Faerie mourra le jour où la Déesse et le Consort mourront, le jour où la Terre même se fondra à nouveau dans les Ténèbres Originelles.

Cela n'avait en soit, rien de rassurant. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps, des milliers d'années peut-être plus mais même eux, dieux et déesses, enfants de la nature et de la magie, allaient finir par devenir poussière. Mais là, il était question d'amour et pas de mort.

\- Nous irons voir Joreium et selon sa réponse, nous verrons.

L'épigée devenue Consort de la Cour de Lumière. Joreium était assit sous une tonnelle près de l'arbre aux pommes d'or, de lourdes grappes de fleurs odorantes avait recouvert l'armature. Il y prenait une petite collation, caressant son ventre rond de sa grossesse. Déjà six lunaisons! Louée soit la Déesse pour ce miracle. Il leva son regard vert d'eau vers ses visiteuses, Elisheba étant l'amie de son Roi et la sienne. Alix était avec elle.

\- Bonjour mesdames, asseyez-vous à mes cotés.

\- Bonjour Consort, nous en serions honorées, s'inclina gracieusement la blonde avant de prendre place.

La dame de compagnie effectua une révérence encore plus basse étant donné son bas rang puis s'assit sur le tabouret près de sa maîtresse. La déesse se chargea de raconter toute l'histoire, la nymphe des bois écoutant le récit avec toute son attention.

\- Faites les venir à la Cour, tout les deux. Haimric décidera.

\- Ça sera fait, Consort.

Il leur sourit. Être de la royauté lui avait ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Bien sûr il voulait aider le cousin de Alix à sauvegarder son cœur et l'élu de celui-ci mais plus que ça, avoir Eirik sous leur aile leur donnerait une puissance supplémentaire. Et ce n'était pas du luxe pendant cette période brumeuse.

\- Vous attendez une fille, dit soudainement une voix.

Une belle femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux semblant être composés d'arc-en-ciel vert les avait rejoins subtilement, normal puisque c'était une sylphe, Marianna. Une prêtresse de la Déesse. Joreium sourit.

\- Oui. Elle s'appellera Alexeina.

\- Un prénom puissant.

\- Il faut bien ça pour une Princesse.

Elisheba et sa dame de compagnie laissèrent donc le Consort et sa confidente ensemble. Elles avaient obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient.

Malia reçu la lettre de sa cousine l'enjoignant à aller à la Cour de Lumière, sur demande du Consort lui-même. Il en fit part à Eirik qui soupira avant d'acquiescer. Que lui avait-il caché? Il avait l'impression que son forgeron s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui... Cela lui glaçait le cœur.

\- Eirik...

Il ne se retourna pas, continuant d'affûter une lame d'épée, une commande spéciale. Il continuait à travailler malgré le contexte.

\- Eirik!

\- Je t'entends.

\- Mais tu m'ignores c'est pire! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ton indifférence du jour au lendemain...? Tu ne m'aimes plus...?

Une gerbe de flammes surgit brusquement du brasier, des gouttes de lave jaillissant en mini fontaines pour tomber sur le sol d'obsidienne. Le Lynx ne recula pas mais savait ce que signifiait ce brusque mouvement incontrôlé. Eirik était perturbé et sa magie lui avait échappé pendant quelques secondes.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'on fait d'un trésor, Malia?

\- On le garde pour soit.

\- Mais plus que ça, on le protège. C'est ce que je veux faire.

\- Je sais que tu aimes la forge mais...

\- Malia!

De nouveau la rivière de lave se mit à crépiter, de nombreuses bulles se formant à la surface avant d'éclater. Le dieu de la Forge souterraine se leva pour se planter devant son amant, le surplombant de sa stature et de son pouvoir, celui-ci faisant voler ses cheveux sous son souffle chaud, caressant la peau de son vis à vis dans le même temps.

\- Tu es ce que je cherche à protéger! C'est toi mon trésor Malia, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux...

\- Alors ne m'abandonne pas... Ne me laisse pas seul là bas ni nulle part ailleurs...

\- Le faire me déchire le cœur...

\- Viens avec moi, chuchota-t-il en serrant ses mains dans les siennes et le regard implorant, vient avec moi mon amour...

Il ne répondit pas mais posa un baiser sur leurs mains jointes. Le Changeur de forme constata qu'elles étaient brûlantes.

Le couple se présenta donc au palais et on les mena aux appartements privés du Roi et de son Consort, puisque ce n'était en rien une audience publique. Les salutations d'usage passées, on en vint vite au point d'orgue de l'affaire.

\- Il nous sera facile d'accueillir Malia grâce au droit du sang que peut invoquer sa cousine et lui trouver une place quelque part.

\- Cela me rassure...

\- Mais toi? Je doute que d'aller te joindre à Justitia soit une bonne idée. Elle peut déjà tuer les immortels parjures et autres traîtres mais avec toi à ses cotés, nous n'aurons plus d'armes pour nous défendre contre qui que ce soit.

\- Je m'en rend bien compte Roi Haimric.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, de méchantes rumeurs qui réclament ta tête sur un plateau d'argent. Rejoins-nous, nous te protégerons.

\- J'aime mon indépendance... Mais il est vrai que les temps sont étranges et l'avenir incertain.

\- Rejoins-nous.

\- Majesté, je-

Un bruit terrible le coupa dans sa phrase, le faisant se redresser d'un coup, cherchant le danger tout comme les gardes entrés avec précipitations et Haimric, épée tirée et placé devant Joreium pour le protéger.

\- Eirik!

Il se tourna pour voir Malia qui tendait la main vers lui juste avant d'être happé par une brume sombre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Un autre cri attira son attention, les gardes gueulaient qu'il y avait les Ténèbres aux portes de la Cour. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et reconnu, même à cette distance, cette femme entre mille. La Corneille des Batailles.

Eirik, Haimric et un bataillon de soldats se présentèrent aux portes de la Cour de Lumière, face à la Reine des Ténèbres et son escouade.

\- Ange, ma sombre sœur, tu as trahit les règles de l'hospitalité en dérobant l'un de mes invités sous mon toit, sous ma protection.

\- Haimric, tu m'appelles ta sœur mais pour toi je ne suis qu'une ennemie. J'ai juste récupéré ce qui me plaît.

Le Roi ne releva pas. Appeler frère ou sœur un autre grand souverain n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, une coutume de Faerie. Libre à elle d'accepter ou refuser l'attention.

\- Je pourrais te défier en combat singulier et te tuer Ange, ta Cour n'aurait pas le droit de te venger par une guerre.

\- Défie moi et selon la règle du rang, mon Consort défiera le tien. Penses-tu qu'il pourra y survivre et votre enfant avec?

\- Ton Consort?

Un grand homme blond s'approcha et Eirik le reconnu. Il portait sous son bras le corps de Malia. Son corps? Non!

\- Malia!

Haimric le retint par l'épaule mais le relâcha, surprit de s'être presque brûlé. Il pouvait supporter la chaleur solaire, peu différente de celle du cœur de la Terre. Il ne s'y était juste pas préparé. Pour le reste, il ne risquerait pas la vie de son aimé et de leur progéniture. Elle le savait. Le dieu forgeron tremblait sous la colère, ses poings se serrant convulsivement. Une odeur de souffre commença à se répandre dans l'air, surprenant les soldats des deux camps mais certainement pas leurs souverains. Le noble était en train de lâcher la bride à son pouvoir, à sa vraie puissance.

\- Rend le moi... sa voix était crépitante, craquante des flammes qu'il utilisait.

\- Viens à moi et tu l'auras.

\- J'ai déjà refusé.

\- Mais on ne me refuse rien, pas sans le payer.

L'or de ses yeux devint si lumineux sous l'effet du brasier magique qu'il effaça toute trace de bleu, par effet d'optique, ses cheveux se teignant réellement par contre de ce rouge profond, cet orange vif, ces quelques touches de jaune incandescent qu'on ne pouvait voir que dans les brasiers souterrains. La température monta drastiquement dans son entourage proche alors que l'odeur de souffre s'intensifiait encore.

\- Eirik soit prudent... Ne carbonise pas tout sur ton passage...

\- Je veux qu'elle me le rende!

\- Oh par amour de la Déesse, rend lui le Lynx Ange!

\- Et sinon quoi? Il va me faire la guerre à lui tout seul?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le défier...

Elle n'était pas stupide. D'ailleurs elle avait prit garde à ce que Malia soit parfaitement intact, il dormait juste. Mais cette inertie faisait craindre le pire au forgeron et le rendait fou. En maniant correctement cette folie, elle pourrait le rallier à lui. La Cour de Lumière était sa plus grande rivale en terme de puissance depuis son renouveau. Intolérable. Le métissé Gobelin posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de sa fiancée.

\- Ma Reine...

\- Les Gobelins seraient-ils devenus des froussards?

\- Non ma Reine...

Elle ne l'écouterait pas. Un frisson lui courut dans le dos, tel une chose rampant sur sa nuque. Il eut juste le temps de lâcher le Lynx pour se jeter au devant de la ténébreuse Corneille pour la protéger de son corps, recevant de plein fouet le coup qui lui était destiné.

Eirik n'avait pas donné d'autres signes avant coureur, son marteau était apparu dans sa main, sorti de nulle part et il s'était enflammé. D'un grand et leste geste, il l'avait envoyé droit sur Ange, se heurtant donc au dos de Wido qui encaissa presque sans broncher, bien que ses vêtements et sa peau furent grièvement brûlés. Le marteau revint dans la main de son propriétaire qui le fit changer de taille, devenant une lourde masse.

\- Déesse et Consort protégez nous... murmura le brun à la fois admiratif et inquiet. Eirik, arrête!

\- Non Haimric.

Il leva l'arme haut au dessus de lui et la fit retomber lourdement à terre, faisant trembler celle-ci sur plusieurs mètres, voir kilomètres. A priori rien ne se passa jusqu'à que le sol se mette à trembler, bouger et se désagréger, le feu du cœur de la Terre se mettant alors à jaillir en fontaines cramoisies et bouillantes, terrifiant les soldats de l'ombre qui reculèrent, Wido servant toujours de bouclier de chair à sa Reine. Haimric constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait visé que ceux qu'il voyait comme ennemis, eux ayant été épargné. De toute façon, il avait érigé un bouclier de lumière pour protéger ses gens, au cas où.

Malia se réveilla doucement, alerté par les hurlements des alentours. Il vacilla un peu en s'asseyant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. De la magie était en action. Une magie élémentaire et colérique, l'air était incroyablement sec et empli de souffre, difficile à respirer. Mais il connaissait ce pouvoir bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti ainsi.

\- Eirik...?

Sa voix était trop faible, il ne pouvait l'entendre. Il entendit par contre le cri qu'il poussa en se rendant compte qu'il était seul sur un lopin de terre en équilibre au dessus de la fournaise. Si il tombait là dedans...

Le regard d'or se posa sur lui, si bien que la Reine en profita pour disparaître avec son escouade par la brume noirâtre la caractérisant. Le forgeron divin reprit alors sa masse en main et frappa à nouveau la terre, celle-ci obéit à sa volonté, engloutissant les flammes et la lave, se refermant avec fracas. Son Lynx était resté prostré de peur de tomber si il bougeait. Son amant se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Malia s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, perturbé et apeuré par tout ça. Haimric s'approcha finalement, sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, forgée par l'autre comme cadeau lors de son premier couronnement.

\- Vous m'avez causé pas mal d'ennuis...

\- Je suis désolé, Roi Haimric... Je suppose que vous ne voulez plus de nous ici.

\- Si tu mettais cette puissance que tu as à notre disposition, je vous accueillerais à bras ouverts.

\- S'il te plaît mon amour, dis oui... Elle ne peut pas se risquer à déclarer une guerre ouverte...

\- D'accord... Oh mon trésor, j'ai cru te perdre pour de bon...

Eirik avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle, son arme s'étant volatilisée alors qu'il serrait contre lui son compagnon en pleurs, sous le regard bienveillant du Roi de Lumière. Pour ce qui était des arrangements concernant la Forge et le reste, ils demanderont conseils aux Anciens ainsi qu'à la Déesse et au Dieu par leurs prières.

Le grand fauve paressait alors qu'on le brossait, Alix lui racontant tout un tas d'histoires. La plupart parlait de couples mais il préférait qu'elle parle de celui des autres plutôt qu'elle l'asticote pour en savoir davantage sur le sien. De toute façon, il ne pouvait parler sous cette forme, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Depuis la dernière fois, soit deux lunes, la Reine ne s'était pas manifestée. La nouvelle que Eirik le dieu de la Grande Forge souterraine, Seigneur du feu et des métaux et dernier forgeron de Faerie soit devenu un noble de la Cour de Lumière avait fait grand bruit dans le royaume. Il serait idiot de sa part d'agir maintenant. Bon nombre de Feys inférieurs étaient venus voir son partenaire pour le remercier de les avoir protéger de la Reine ou des services rendus autrefois ou simplement heureux de le voir parmi eux. En effet, Eirik avait créé un passage par une boutique se trouvant dans le village de la Cour. A partir de cette échoppe, il pouvait retourner à la Grande Forge et y faire son office. En surface, il s'occupait des affaires ordinaires comme les fers à cheval ou à bœuf.

\- Le Consort aura sa délivrance dans les semaines à venir, quelle belle Princesse que nous aurons là. Je sais qu'ils auront encore encore un enfant ensemble.

Il ouvrit un œil à cette réflexion, pour ça, il lui faisait confiance. Elle aurait pu entrer au service de la Déesse, comme la sylphe de la Cour mais sans doute que ce statut de prêtresse ne lui aurait pas accordé autant de liberté qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- Le prochain sera spécial. J'en suis certaine.

Un souffle lui répondit, content. Ce goût de paix et de tranquillité lui plaisait beaucoup. Quand Eirik travaillait la journée, soit il lui tenait compagnie comme avant soit il restait avec Alix comme aujourd'hui. Cependant, elle avait eu du mal à le calmer en ce jour tant il était de pressé de savoir quel cadeau allait lui faire son amoureux. En effet, ce dernier lui avait annoncé au matin tout en baisant délicatement sa nuque qu'il allait lui ramener quelque chose de particulier, une chose unique rien que pour lui.

Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte de leurs appartements, il reçu de plein fouet son amour dans ses bras, pendu à son cou. Ses yeux tiraient davantage sur le mordoré orangé aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée?

\- Oui mon trésor.

\- Tu as été au marché? Tu as fait quoi?

\- Doucement, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse.

Le concerné rougit et baissa le nez, ses oreilles animales s'aplatissant sous la gêne de s'être fait prendre dans cet état d'excitation et de curiosité. Déesse qu'il était adorable... Il repoussa l'envie de le faire tomber sur le lit pour le faire sien et revint au sujet. Il s'avança dans la pièce pour poser sa sacoche et sa houppelande, sentant le regard de l'autre habitant le suivre.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Mais!

\- Aller, fais moi confiance.

Il bougonna un peu mais fini par obéir. Eirik lui prit la main et quelque chose passa à son doigt, lui emballant le cœur.

\- Regarde... souffla son amant tout contre son amant, lui offrant un fantôme de baiser.

Malia ouvrit donc les yeux, sa main tendue devant lui. Un anneau d'or y scintillait, il était tiède contre sa peau, comme vibrant de pouvoir. Il su à cette seconde qu'il avait trouvé la bonne réponse. Son artisan avait forgé cette bague en y coulant sa propre magie, pour lui. Un autre éclat doré attira son attention. Là, pendant à une chaîne autour du cou de son compagnon, se trouvait l'anneau jumeau du sien.

\- Je ne peux pas le porter à la main à cause de mon travail mais il repose sur mon cœur. Tu es heureux Trésor?

\- ...

\- Trésor?

Ce silence l'inquiétait un peu. La surprise des bagues assorties ne lui plaisait-elle pas ? Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent au moment où le Lynx lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement, des remerciements et des promesses d'amour filtrant entre deux baisers à couper le souffle. Seuls les couples mariés portaient des bijoux assortis, quels que soit ceux-ci. En toute simplicité, Eirik venait à ses yeux de l'épouser même si pour le reste de Faerie leur relation ne resterait qu'une fantaisie. Peu lui importait puisque leurs cœurs eux, connaissaient la vérité. Malia ressentit le picotement magique indiquant que ses embrassades et son corps plaqué contre celui de l'autre ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

\- Tu me mets dans tous mes états...

\- Je te rend tout feu tout flammes...

\- C'est exactement ça mon chaton.

Le fauve esquissa un sourire et le poussa jusqu'au lit et l'y fit tomber, s'installant au dessus de lui, son simple vêtement remontant à mesure de la caresse de la main de Eirik, dévoilant ses formes appétissantes. Vraiment, il ne sortait jamais très vêtu... Sauf obligation. Le dieu de la Forge l'enserra dans ses bras, prêt à l'aimer pour cette nuit et toutes celles à venir.

* * *

Ouiiii encore et toujours Faerie ^^ N'hésitez pas à aller sur ma page DeviantArt pour voir les illustrations! C'est le même pseudo.

Le prochain sera un Tristano/Marseille x Denis/Lyons-la-Forêt normalement, ciao le monde!


End file.
